1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper catcher for fan-fold paper output from a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a printer outputs printed paper, such as fan-fold paper, a problem arises as to the collection, stacking and the like of the paper. Heretofore, the paper was essentially guided to the rear of the machine and deposited on a table, on the floor or in a bin located to the rear of the machine. These techniques led to problems in the proper folding and stacking of the printed paper.